Generally, a washing/drying machine serves to remove pollutants remaining on clothes, bedclothes, etc. (hereafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) and includes a washing machine for washing the laundry, a drying machine for drying the laundry and a washing and drying machine (i.e., washing machine combined dryer) for executing both washing and drying operation. Also, recently, a refresher has been developed to remove wrinkles on the laundry or to perfume the laundry.
Meanwhile, the current washing/drying machine is provided with a pedestal for storing needed items therein. Such washing/drying machine including the washing machine, the drying machine and the washing and drying machine is configured to be fixed over the pedestal.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a washing/drying machine at which a pedestal is mounted in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the pedestal 20 includes a housing 21 having a specific space therein and a storage drawer 22 detachably inserted into the housing 21 so as to store various items therein.
Here, a main body 10 of the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20 are coupled to each other using additional coupling members 23 such as a bracket. Each coupling member 23 has an upper end 23a fixed at one side surface of the washing/drying machine main body 10 by a double-sided tape 24 and has a lower end 23b fixed at one side surface of the housing 21 of the pedestal 20 by screws 25.
Here, two coupling members 23 are respectively installed at both side surfaces of the main body 10 of the washing/drying machine 1 and the housing 21 of the pedestal 20. Each coupling member 23 has the upper end 23a attached by the double-sided tape 24 and both sides of the lower end 23b coupled by the screws 25 so as to connect one side surface of the lower end of the main body 10 forming an external appearance of the washing/drying machine 1 to one side surface of the housing 21 of the pedestal 20.
However, in the related pedestal 20, in case that the coupling members 23 are removed so as to move the washing/drying machine 1 or to install another washing/drying machine 1 over the pedestal, marks of the double-sided tape 24 or holes by the screws 25 may remain on the washing/drying machine 1 or the pedestal 20. Also, in an unscrewing process for removing the coupling members 23, a surface of the washing/drying machine 1 or the pedestal 20 may be sunken or the coupling members 23 may be bent.
And, when a product has been sold under a state that the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20 are coupled to each other, the pedestal 20 may be separated from the washing/drying machine 1 while moving or installing the product due to a weak coupling force therebetween.
Also, the coupling members 23 for coupling the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20 to each other may be exposed out, which causes a user's sense of beauty to be degraded.
In addition, water or other foreign materials may penetrate through a gap generated between the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20, which causes the surface of the product to be corroded.
Further, since the coupling members for coupling the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20 to each other are mounted at the outside of the pedestal 20 and the washing/drying machine 1 and there is no component serving as a bumper between the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20, a load of the washing/drying machine 1 may be directly transferred to the pedestal 20, which causes the pedestal 20 to be deformed.